Magical egg
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Mewtwo is on a hard quest: To keep his mate Mew's heart alive he has to try and give her a child. Any way possible... even if he has to destroy her trust to achieve it. I'll update again once I reach 10 reviews, so spread the word about this story out and comment please just 3 more. The sooner the 3 reviews come in the sooner the 2nd chapter can come.


**A magical egg**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I own nobody except the magic egg and how Mewthree was created for my story. Please review. Written date: Saturday 29**__**th**__** June 2013."**_

* * *

_A few years into the past_

_A few years ago the old scientists product of cloning was picked up again by a new professor called Professor Fadiman. He read about Professor Giovanni's cloning experiments and that he was the one that created Mewtwo, but that cloned Pokémon became very strong and then blew up all the scientists and the tools to work as a cloner, so he re-designed them and modified them to make a Pokémon stronger, friendlier, more intelligent and faster than Mewtwo. He created a water formulary, then used the exact same tank (after flicking it back together and finding it half buried in the ash surrounded by the destroyed lab) as Mewtwo was inside it, gave in the DNA of both, Mew and Mewtwo as well as another bit of his own blood. After it bubbled for a few minutes he started seeing results, the new cloned Pokémon looked just like Mewtwo, except its tail was hanging from its head and it didn't have the hole like Mewtwo had. This clone was a success as well, he feed him the food formula he made and day by day the Pokémon grew stronger and stronger. On the one hundredth's day it was time to take out this successfully, and apparently harmless Pokémon out of its tank, Professor Fadiman drained out the water, opened up the tube and walked forward to the new Pokémon, he carefully felt for its pulls to see if it survived, suddenly the new Pokémon's eyes opened up and Professor Fadiman fell backwards in fright that this Pokémon could kill him suddenly, like Mewtwo killed all the other scientists that used him. As the Professor fell his hand's got wounded in the hot electric cables around his feet._

"_**YEAU!" Professor Fadiman screamed.**_

_His hands were covered in blood, his left leg he managed to strain as well as sending a small electric shock out, it was so small, because the newly created Pokémon quickly saw the danger and removed the electric cable faster than the Professor could think. Suddenly a friendly and unknown voice was heard in the lab._

"_**Dad you should be more careful when you walk, you could get hurt." The calm, cool and apparently helpful voice said.**_

_To Professor Fadiman's horror the newly created Pokémon flew up to him to what he thinks try and kill him, quickly Mr Fadiman grabbed a club and try's to hit his newly created Pokémon over the head. The creature look's shocked at the Professor, quickly grabs the club, hurtles it behind him where it lands inside the computer, exploded and then he removes the last cable, later on he picks up the terrified Professor, makes his hurting foot numb so the pain would stop disturbing the Professor and races off to the hospital, quickly disguising himself as a boy with violet eyes, gray hair, a blue pair of trousers as well as a violet t-shirt and a lab coat over, so that nobody would know that he was a Pokémon and try to capture him and use him to harm the other Pokémon._

"_**Please, somebody, my father Professor Fadiman has been hurt." The Pokémon called out.**_

_Straight away a doctor and a nurse rushed to his aid with a bed, ordered the disguised human to stay outside, flicked him back together again and then discharged him after he was ok again, the new created Pokémon was still there, before taking his hand and walking out of the hospital. But Professor Fadiman knew he couldn't keep the cloned Pokémon, he has to set him free, for the Pokémon to find his full potential. As Professor Fadiman walked with the Pokémon towards the ocean, his Pokémon looked at him confused, what was he up to? Professor Fadiman looked at a map and walked with the Pokémon towards Mew's temple where he knew the actual Mew and Mewtwo lived. As they arrived the Professor allowed the Pokémon to read Mew's temple, the Pokémon started to understand a lot about his past, present, but his future was still unclear. Professor Fadiman held onto the Pokémon's hands and looked seriously in his eyes._

"_**Thank you Pokémon for helping me, please will you help the other Pokémon's as well in this area?" Professor Fadiman asked him.**_

_The bigger Pokémon looked at the Professor shocked, he was setting him free? Why? What did he do wrong? He looked back to the temple, but he still didn't understood why._

"_**But dad, I want to stay with you." The Pokémon said sad.**_

"_**I think you should go, meet new Pokémon, be a help to the Pokémon world. Especially this area, I heard somewhere a Mew and Mewtwo, the ones you were cloned from live in Please." The Professor said.**_

"_**Are you sure? I'll miss you, thank you for bringing me to live." The Pokémon said.**_

"_**That's ok, maybe when you can focus your power properly you can find where you come from, return there and maybe meet some of your own sort." The Professor replied.**_

_The new Pokémon nodded, then his father left and drove back to the labs where he lived, the new Pokémon, flew off into the outside of the temple, threw the high grass he saw a lot of different wild Pokémon and a few rare Pokémon. Since all the Pokémon were right now ignoring him he starts his journey by closed his eyes and found one of his DNA protocol in his system, he looked at the Pokémon's DNA's he came from and saw they were from the two Pokémon's his father told him about, the Pokémon's Mew and Mewtwo, in Mew's files he saw that Mew was the last of her own kind, but there was one more somewhere, but not signified as truly living since nobody has seen the second Mew, the first Mew he noticed, she lived in the jungle and was a physic cat like Pokémon, Mewtwo who was cloned by Giovanni and then trained by another human, proved to be the most powerful Pokémon ever. Mewtwo then killed both humans and then hunted down his counterpart as well as cloning some other trainers Pokémon he invited on an island. After a few fights counterpart VS cloned-counterpart Mewtwo and Mew both flew off together with all the cloned Pokémon's making sure no human remembers them. If that was so how did his father new about them, Mewthree went into his father's memories and saw he knew about it because he watched the video of the older Professors who created Mewtwo._

"_**Maybe Mew and Mewtwo could become my friends and tell me what my name is." The Pokémon thought to himself.**_

_The violet Pokémon flew through the sky, hiding between the clouds, not wanting to scare any of the other wild Pokémon's or trainers with their Pokémon's, especially Mew and Mewtwo. As he reached a very large jungle he meet up with a few wild Pokémon, they took one look at him and were suddenly very scared, quickly they ran away. One Pokémon who was a Celebi looked at the violet Pokémon confused, before shooting off scared._

"_**Wait please, I just need to talk with somebody." The violet Pokémon said.**_

_The violet Pokémon found a wounded Keldeo who was trying to run away, but his wound was too deep to move. As he saw the violet Pokémon he freaked out even more. _

"_**PLEASE MEWTWO DON'T KILL ME!" The Keldeo screamed in fright.**_

_Now the violet Pokémon looked at the Keldeo confused, why would he kill him?_

"_**No, I don't want to kill you, hold still and your wound will be healed within minutes." The violet Pokémon said.**_

_He quickly broke the Keldeo free from its trap and healed his wound. The Keldeo looked at the violet Pokémon shocked and confused. This was definitely not Mewtwo. He looked at him confused._

"_**Who are you? And where do you come from?" Keldeo asked him.**_

"_**I wish I knew, you said I looked like somebody called Mewtwo? Where is Mewtwo now?" The Pokémon asked him.**_

"_**Mewtwo is living with Mew in a cave not too far from here. Come I'll show them to you. Maybe they can give you a name." Keldeo said.**_

"_**If it is not a bother…" The Pokémon said.**_

"_**Ah no bother what so ever. So come this way. As a thank you for helping me, getting out of the trap and healing me." Keldeo said.**_

"_**Just don't put too much pressure on your wound, it need's time to heal." The Pokémon warned him.**_

_Keldeo nodded and walked with the new violet Pokémon threw the jungle, as they reached a very tall tree with a vined nest inside it Keldeo looked up and with his healthy hoof knocked against the bark. Mew who was lying in the tree looked down confused and then first thought it was Mewtwo, her lover._

"_**Mewtwo you are early, how was- wait you are not Mewtwo, who are you?" Mew asked as she realised it wasn't Mewtwo.**_

"_**Sorry to disturb you Miss, I sadly don't know who I am, you said I looked like somebody called Mewtwo? Why has he got a two after his name?" The violet Pokémon asked confused.**_

"_**Oh, because Professor Giovanni found some of my ancestors DNA, used it to clone Mewtwo and then set him free, after he killed everybody. He is now my fiancé. Maybe he knows what your real name is. You can wait inside for him, right now he is of baking something special close to the volcano in the centre of this island." Mew said. **_

"_**Thank you very kindly Mrs Mew." The violet Pokémon said.**_

_Mew lead the new Pokémon inside and sat him down on the chair, the violet Pokémon looked confused around, and suddenly he heard somebody invisible speak._

"_**I'm home my dear, are you ok Mew?" The unknown voice spoke.**_

"_**That is my fiancée Mewtwo- Mewtwo we have a visitor, come over to the living room." Mew telepath to her husband.**_

"_**Coming dear." Mewtwo said.**_

_Mewtwo entered, to the new Pokémon's surprised he looked just like him. Mewtwo's eyes lit up a little bit before turning back to their unemotional states._

"_**Welcome to our home sir, what is your name?" Mewtwo asked him.**_

"_**I wish I knew sir, do you maybe know a name for me?" The unknown Pokémon asked him.**_

"_**Well you do look like Mewtwo and you have the same telepathic powers as me and my husband. So-" Mew was about to say, suddenly all 3 had the same idea.**_

"_**The name could be Mewthree." All 3 said at the same time.**_

_The newly named Mewthree agreed, hugged both of his newly made friends and then made himself a cave a few miles from Mew and Mewtwo's home. And he lived peacefully with the other Pokémon's._

* * *

One year after Mewthree was created, Mew came back from looking after Riolu Lucario's son and a friend of Mew and Mewtwo, and she had the urge for her own family. So she and Mewtwo had a long discussion over it and practiced with each other the way of how to create a new living being. It wasn't easy at all, as 3 years passed unsuccessfully Mew's heart was breaking every day, more and more over the fact that she couldn't give Mewtwo a beautiful baby. A few days ago Mew tried to take her life thinking Mewtwo would be happier that he wouldn't have to look at his loser of a mate any longer, but that wasn't the case at all for Mewtwo. That day almost gave him a heart attack and set out there plans for a wedding immediately.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mew flew around there cave and was crying that she still didn't have a child, so she flew up to the stone parts of the cave, collected a huge and heavy bag of them and flew off to the nearest water resource she could find, a few miles from one of Mewtwo's friend Palkia. He was right now eating a few water plants from the pond and looked up to Mew._

"_**Good morning Mew, what brings you here on this fine day?" Palkia asked her.**_

"_**Hu? Oh me? Um… I just want to wash my paws before making a cake, for Mewtwo… it's his birthday tomorrow and you are all invited to the party." Mew lied.**_

"_**Oh? Well send him all my love, I have to catch up with Dialga for a bit and tell her and Giratina about our dragon flight tomorrow. See you soon Mew." Palkia said.**_

"_**Yeah… see you." Mew said quiet.**_

_She flew around the corner and kept an eye on Palkia, he stretched one last time in the water before taking flight and flew off to meet up with his friends. Mew smiled and made herself ready for the deep sleep. _

_Back with Palkia_

_Palkia flew up to Dialga and Giratina, the trio flew around before Palkia told them about Mewtwo birthday which he didn't want to miss for the world._

"_**Hey, Dialga and Giratina, have you already got a present for Mewtwo?" Palkia asked them.**_

_The two Creation Dragon's looked at Palkia as if he lost his head. Before shaking their heads and laugh quiet._

"_**Don't pull our string's Palkia, it is not Mewtwo's birthday for a few more months, who told you that nonsense?" Giratina asked him.**_

"_**Hu? Why nonsense, Mew told me." Palkia said.**_

"_**Well let's find Mewtwo and find out the truth." Dialga said.**_

_The 3 Dragon trios ran through the forest and found Mewtwo meditating in his cave and just relaxed after a day of checking on all the Pokémon. He sensed there presents and opened his eyes looking at the dragon trio before bowing down to them, to Mewtwo's surprise the dragon trio bowed lower before giving him a hug. Mewtwo backed off before breaking the silence between the 4._

"_**Um… what are you 3 doing?" Mewtwo asked them.**_

"_**We are congratulation you on your birthday tomorrow Mewtwo. Mew told us about it and we want to be the first to congratulate you. How old are you now?" Giratina asked him.**_

"_**What nonsense are you speaking of? It is not my birthday for another month, why would Mew claim is?" Mewtwo asked confused. **_

"_**Hu? We don't know, she looked quiet sad as well. Has something happened between you two?" Palkia asked him. **_

"_**No… not that I could think of… Hu?" Mewtwo said. **_

_As he looked closer in the cave he noticed a pregnancy book about Pokémon was open and it showed the page of a happy Shaymin family nursing it's young._

"_**Oh no. Mew what are you up to, and please don't tell me the guess is right." Mewtwo said.**_

_He accidently fell backwards into their stone bathroom and found one of his human bought pregnancy tests with one strip across it, in fact the bin had 3 sticks in it all with the same result, "not pregnant". Mewtwo could tell by the discolouring that they were taken a few months apart from each other. He looked into the medicine cabinet and found a packet of the pregnancy pill's which should turn up the hormones on humans and other animal's._

"_**That explains why she wanted sex almost every night, nonstop. Is she trying to aim for a baby?" Mewtwo asked himself.**_

_In the lounge he found his confirmation, a book about how to raise your child was stuffed hasty under the couch, some pages were marked and inside the book a letter was placed addressed to him. Mewtwo very carefully picked up the letter before opening it to read what Mew has written, why would she write to him in the first place? Couldn't she just talk to him normally? His heart stopped as he finished reading the note._

"_**Dear Mewtwo, I'm sorry that I left the house in that mess as you find it know, if you are reading this then don't try and find me, for I have died peacefully and hope to not have scared you, you may have noticed our sex has been pumped up over the few month's we have been together? Well the truth is that I was aiming for a baby from you, but years after we moved together I was still unable to conceive a baby from you, I feel like a failed wife, remember our friendship promise we made? I promised you I would give you everything I could, but if I can't even give you a family, what type of friend am I? Not a good one, so good bye, I hope that one day you will find your true love that can give you a family. With all my love and hope you can forgive me for destroying our friendship, Mew." Mewtwo read.**_

_Mewtwo got really scared and shot out of the cave, a lot of Pokémon saw him and followed him to see if they could help him, he instructed them to go to all corners of the globe and try to locate Mew, but before he could sent out the order he found her falling from the top of the tallest cliff and falling towards the ocean ready to die._

"_**MEW DON'T!" Mewtwo screamed.**_

_That luckily gave him the needed adrenalin push to fly even faster and catch Mew before she hit the ocean. He caught her and flew down with all the other Pokémon's surrounding them. A few minuet's later Mew looked confused around as to what has happened, she saw Mewtwo was actually crying hugging her tight to his big chest. One Pokémon noticed she was awake and pointed it out to Mewtwo._

"_**Um… what happened? Why are you all here?" Mew asked confused.**_

"_**Oh Mew. Why did you try and take your own life? What was the purpose behind it? If I hadn't found your letter you would have been dead." Mewtwo said whiles still crying.**_

_Mew felt very bad that she made her lover cry, but why would he be crying if she left? He could mate with anybody he wanted; there was nothing special about her._

"_**I'm so sorry Mewtwo… can we talk about this in private please?" Mew asked felling a bit scared having the other Pokémon look at her weird.**_

_Mewtwo nodded and flew with Mew back home. Once they got there Mewtwo quickly called for the doctor Mr Mime to give Mew an examination. Mew only reluctantly let herself be checked over. But the Doctor couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Then he had an idea and pulled Mewtwo out of the room to talk with him about it privately. Mew lay now fast asleep in their bed._

"_**Well doctor? Why did Mew try and take her own life?" Mewtwo asked scared.**_

"_**It is really strange, her body is functioning as normal… only she has a very high hormone process in her body, are you two having regular sex or interception?" Mr Mime asked him.**_

_Mewtwo blushed madly; yes there sex life has in deed being pumped up over the last few months. So instead of answering he nodded, Mr Mime was about to sit down as he noticed the pregnancy book on the table. He picked it up and noticed a lot of pages have been copied and then marked, how to attract your mate for long intimidated sex, how a child would grow within you and so on. Mr Mime raised his eye brow very high, he then got an ultra-scan photo and asked not to be disturbed. Mewtwo paced back and forth outside whiles hearing a silent buzzing sound coming within his mate's bedroom. After 20 minuet's Mr Mime came out with the ultra-scan photos and shook his head sad._

"_**What's wrong with her?" Mewtwo asked Mr Mime scared.**_

"_**I'm really sorry Mewtwo… but Mew has lost the ability to bread, she will never be able to give you a child. That might be the reason she tried to die, because she didn't want to disappoint you, if you want to keep her spirit's high you'd better make her fell as the most special Pokémon ever again, otherwise I can't guaranty Mew to recover from the broken heart." Mr Mime said.**_

"_**That must be it what she was secretly hidden from me, but why?" Mewtwo asked.**_

"_**I don't know, you'd better ask her yourself, good day I have other patience to see." Mr Mime said.**_

_Mewtwo nodded and let the doctor go again, but just thinking that Mew could die again drove him crazy inside, so he quickly flew as fast as he could to the human world, organised a wedding, invited all of their friend's and his cloned brothers and sisters, the wedding was planned for a few days later and then flew back to Mew, she just got up from her rest and looked at Mewtwo confused._

"_**M… Mewtwo? Why are you in heaven as well? W… is this heaven?" Mew asked.**_

"_**No Mew, this is still earth, I rescued you after you tried to take your own life, please… please Mew don't ever do that again, I almost got a heart attack, but why did you try and kill yourself?" Mewtwo asked.**_

_He knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from her own lips. Mew looked down very ashamed of herself and she stated to cry. Then she answered his question._

"_**I… I'm sorry Mewtwo… I wanted to give you a baby for years now… but every night when we have our intimidating moment I wasn't able to conceive the child for you. I really love you Mewtwo, but if I can't even give you a baby then I am not even worth living." Mew said and cried even more.**_

_Mewtwo felt his heart break, he quickly scooped Mew up in his arms and hugged her tight to his chest and his pounding heart, he then kissed Mew passionate trying to give her every drop of love he could muster in his body. Mew was taken by surprise, she would have thought Mewtwo would have screamed at her for being as stupid as in taking her own life. They both kissed for what felt like forever, after they stopped to get some air Mew looked at Mewtwo shocked, never in all her life did she expect so much passion and love from her mate. Mewtwo looked a bit flustered and faced the ground scared as to what Mew might think of his sudden change in character._

"_**Please Mew, don't worry, even if we can't have a child together, I would still be happy just to be with you forever. Please don't ever doubt that I would love you any less than I already am, promise." Mewtwo said.**_

_Mew nodded and both Pokémon hugged each other with more tears streaming from their eyes. A few hours after Mew's suicide attempt Mewtwo mad 2 perfectly marriage rings out of gold and a pink and violet pearl at the other end, and he crushed a violet and pink Perl to create his proposal ring for Mew. At a big Pokémon festival which they held every few years Mewtwo made his announcement and asked Mew, to marry him. Mew accepted and all the Pokémon's cheered very loudly for the beautiful couple, straight away all the female Pokémon kidnaped Mew and started on making the cake and her wedding dress whiles the males organised the church, Mewtwo's and their own suits as well as transport's. After everything was set Mew and Mewtwo could get married that same day. Mewtwo invited Lucario, Maria (another Mew) and Riolu who were both friends of Mew as well as a very old friend of his Ash Ketchum to wed himself and Mew together, the young adult nodded and got the wedding book out._

"_**Dearly beloved rare and special Pokémon's, we are gathered here today, to give thanks and to honour some of life's greatest moments, the greatest no doubt is to be loved, and have the one you love know with all their heart that they are loved back, for when that love leaves you once, it can hurt so very bad, today Miss Mew and Mr Mewtwo… Um you two don't have a sir name?" Ash Ketchum asked confused.**_

"_**Mm… I am sure we do, we just don't know it." Mew said confused.**_

"_**Ok, so the two rarest Pokémon in the world, to be joined in holy happiness. So do you Miss Mew take Mr Mewtwo to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, threw richer and poorer, threw fights and arguments till death do you part?" Ash asked.**_

"_**I do." Mew said happy.**_

"_**Do you Mr Mewtwo take Miss Mew to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold in sickness and in health, threw richer and poorer, threw fights and arguments till death do you part?" Ash asked.**_

"_**I do." Mewtwo said happy.**_

"_**Is anybody against this unity, for they may speak now or forever hold there piece." Ash said.**_

_Nobody dared to speak up, so after waiting for 20 second's Ash proclaimed them both as husband and wife. Mew and Mewtwo couldn't be happier. The two Pokémon kissed each other happy and then flew off to their cave. Lucario and Riolu cheered for their friend's, quickly congratulated both of them and then let the happy married couple go. Now Mew felt at piece with herself, knowing that Mewtwo would never leave her._

* * *

Back to the present at hand

Mewtwo was still a bit worried that Mew might do that again to him, just because she couldn't give him a child that she could die, so one evening as Mew finished pre-pairing a very delicious meal out of wild berry's Mewtwo decided to talk with her about the problem. He knew he was going to hurt her by reminding her of the fact that being together now for over 20 years and a single child hasn't come jet was a bit suspicious. But he wanted to know if she was still thinking about it.

"**Um… dear." Mewtwo started the conversation.**

Mew's small pink ears pricked up instantly as he called her dear, that means there was going to be a serious discussion about something. Mew sat down trying to calm herself down and being ready for the long discussion.

"**Y… yes Mewtwo?" She asked a bit scared.**

"**Um… are you ok?" Mewtwo asked.**

Straight away Mewtwo wanted to bang his head against the wall of stupidity, of course Mew was ok, but that wasn't the factor he was aiming for.

"_***giggles a bit* **_**Of course I'm ok Mewtwo… why wouldn't I be? What do you really mean?" Mew asked him.**

"**Um... you know we have been together for 20 years… and our intimidation with each other was practically every night… and yet we haven't had any prove of our re-production with each other… don't you find it a bit suspicious?" Mewtwo asked her feeling very ashamed of himself.**

Mew floated a bit up before turning her head a bit confused at the side, yes it was a bit confusing, she hugged Mewtwo and then sat on his shoulder stroking threw his violet hair. Mewtwo already started purring, he really loved it when Mew stroked him like that, Mew giggled as she knew Mewtwo was even better at it then she was. Mew started drawing a few small patterns into his hair whiles giggling a bit. After finishing exploring Mewtwo's fur she hugged him again and Mewtwo could feel tears dripping onto his head. Quickly he picked her up from his shoulders, hugged her and whipped her tears away, this made Mew even more approve her mate than ever before. After crying for a few minutes she stopped and then looked at Mewtwo again.

"**I'm really sorry Mewtwo, I wish I knew why I can't get pregnant from you, and you are the only Pokémon I want to carry the child for. But even without a child I would still love you with all my heart Mewtwo. And so do you. We don't need a kitten if it means we can still be with each other." Mew said.**

Mewtwo nodded in agreement. The two Pokémon flew around the woods and started collecting some wild berries. As they had enough the two Pokémon flew home, the sun was setting already, Mew and Mewtwo stored some berry's for winter, Mew then kissed Mewtwo passionate and they made their way to their bed. Mewtwo knew exactly what she wanted, but he was too tired to protest. So Mewtwo allowed Mew to do the pleasures she wanted. And it was a wonderful making out session. As the two Pokémon curled around each other they kissed one more time before falling into a deep sleep. Mew slept very peacefully, but Mewtwo was having a nightmare. That Mew might leave him for somebody else who could give her the child she wishes. Whiles Mew slept very peacefully Mewtwo got up and looked behind himself, the moon light made the cave look more homely and Mew like a fallen angel from heaven. Mewtwo sight, what did he do to deserve this sweet beauty of the forest?

"**I have to find a way to get Mew pregnant… maybe the reason we can't have a child is that she is maybe a he? I'd better find a different Mew who knows more about the Mew's then I do. Yes… before Mew wakes up." Mewtwo said.**

Mewtwo written to Mew a letter letting her know that he would be away for a few day's maybe. After he placed the letter on his side of the bed he looked one more time at his Mew and then flew off at full speed, searching for another Mew.

* * *

The flight took him through the Mystery forest where his and Mew's cave lie, threw the mountains until he found on a very high mountain a cave again. Mewtwo who was getting very tired from his journey flew towards the cave and sat on the outside boulder, he could sense 3 more Pokémon's inside. Suddenly the two Pokémon woke up and looked at Mewtwo directly. Quickly the two ran outside into the moon light to take a better look at their intruder. To Mewtwo's surprise it was a Lucario and another Mew. He asked himself if his Mew knew about this other one. Suddenly the Lucario started charging up angrily an electric ball and sent it hurtling towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo quickly set up a protective shield and defended himself. He glared at the Lucario mad.

"**Was that necessary Lucario? What did I do to you?" Mewtwo asked him.**

"**Well let's list the thing's up, being awake before the sun is up, cloning other trainers Pokémon, trying to kill your counterpart, killing a young trainer just because he tried to stop your battle and then moving in together with the exact Mew you tried to kill you twit." Lucario snapped.**

"**True, true. But I am not here to harm any other Pokémon's. I just have a question to you two." Mewtwo said looking at the pairing. **

Lucario and the other Mew looked at each other confused, well they had to answer, but Lucario wanted to do it safely, he pulled himself and Mew back away from Mewtwo, he was about to walk forward but quickly stopped as Lucario growled mad at him.

"**Stay right there Mewtwo, I just want to get us both to safety before you try anything stupid. That is better, felling saver Marie?" Lucario asked his friend.**

"**Yes much saver." The Mew Pokémon said.**

"**So ask the questions Mewtwo, I'm not sure how many of them we can answer without our own knowledge about each other runs out." Lucario said.**

Mewtwo nodded, wow, he didn't know himself he had so many questions he wanted to know from his own wife, but she wasn't here, he had to pick the brains of the other Mew. So what should his first question be? After thinking for 1 minute he had a question ready, he looked towards Marie and started the questions.

"**May I tell Mew about you two, and could we visit both of you more often?" Was Mewtwo's first question.**

"**I don't think there would be a danger to the society or the universe if we have a few visits with each other, ok, but only you're Mew. And to the visiting part ok, we have hardly any visitors if it isn't trainers after our skin." Marie said.**

"**I agree with my wife, next question." Lucario ordered.**

"**Ok, this is a question to you Me- Marie, when is a Mew's breeding time zone?" Mewtwo asked quickly stopping because he could see Marie didn't liked being called by her original Pokémon's name.**

Mary was taken by surprise with the question... she stood up and hovered around the cave a bit before looking at the moon and placing some stones down, then calculating something in her own head, she flew to their bin and checked the blood state in there, by the dry ness of the blood she guessed it happened during the new moon season. As she finished examining her contents she flew back and landed next to Lucario before facing Mewtwo.

"**I'm not sure with your Mew, but mine is only on the New moon time and after that 3 day's and 3 nights I'll be bleeding getting the uninfected egg out. After that I have 11 days where I can carry an egg from any Pokémon that has intercourse with me, only on that one day will the egg be able to be infected, but so far I only allow Lucario to do it since he is my true love. Then after the egg is laid the baby stays inside of the egg for 3 months, and then the baby is born. You have to check with Mew on that point, maybe she has the same as me. I think if you and Mew have intercourse there is a huge chance that your baby will look like Mew or you." Marie said.**

"**Ok thank you… do you remember the time you were pregnant? Did something change and is there something I have to watch out with my Mew?" Mewtwo asked.**

"**Yes actually, you should know a Mew can only create a new Mew with another Mew, but if she/he has intercourse with another Pokémon that Pokémon's DNA takes the main form of the child, like by our son. Is it ok if he sees him Lucario?" Marie asked him.**

"**Sure, just stay quiet. I don't want him to wake up." Lucario said.**

Mewtwo promised and all 3 adults flew quietly to the back part of the cave, there was a small play box, a blue blanket and a white children's bed. Mewtwo's eyes watered a little bit as he saw the smaller Lucario lying in the bed hugging a stuffed Mew. He looked so cute. Lucario chuckled quiet as he saw the emotional state Mewtwo was in.

"**His name is Riolu. He is right now 3 years old and our most proud child ever. We couldn't have asked for a more perfect son." Lucario said proud.**

"**I can see why, congratulation to both of you." Mewtwo said.**

Mewtwo was about to go as Riolu suddenly woke up and looked at his parents and Mewtwo. His eyes widened with fear as he saw Mewtwo in the same cave as both of is parents. Quickly he performed a drain punch towards Mewtwo mad since he knew Mewtwo was the monster that killed Ash. Mewtwo saw the attack coming and used without thinking paralyser as an attack to stop Riolu. The younger Pokémon chuckled and with a tilt of the hand he sent the attack paralyser back to Mewtwo followed by the first attack. Mewtwo was sent hurtling out of the cave and down the hill. Mewtwo crashed into the ground, before dusting himself off, hovering back up to the 3 Pokémon. Riolu looked quiet cross and ready to send Mewtwo over to the other end of the world.

"**Riolu calm down, I was just-" Mewtwo tried to explain, but with no success.**

"**What were you doing in my parent's home? Did you hurt them? Why were you hovering over my bed? To kill me? Mewtwo you are really the lowest of the low Pokémon that has ever lived." Riolu snapped back at him.**

"**Riolu manners, Mewtwo was just asking us how you came to be. Then he wanted to see how you looked like. But really good job with the defence fight." Marie said proud to her son.**

"**Thanks mum. I'm sorry Mewtwo. It is in my nature to be defensive over my family." Riolu said.**

"**No problem Riolu, you should be proud of yourself, I couldn't react any slower. You will make an excellent fighter like both of your parent's. All 3 of you should be proud of each other." Mewtwo said.**

The family nodded, then bid Mewtwo a safe journey home and retreated back into their cave. Mewtwo nodded, looked back to the cave and flew home as well, by the rising sun he could tell that within about an hour Mew may be up, so he had to hurry up if he didn't want to explain to her where he was through the night.

* * *

Mewtwo collected some of the evening flowers and night berry's to serve them for Mew as a breakfast, then at a river he scooped up a coconut shell to fill it up with water for Mew to drink. Then he flew the last part to their cave, he laid the table and cooked some oat porridge over a small fire he made, as he placed both bowls on the floor Mew shot out of the bed and glared at him mad. Mewtwo knew by just the look in her eyes that she knew he was away all night. So now he has to explain.

"**So Mewtwo, what happened last night? Why weren't you in bed?" Mew asked her husband mad.**

"**I was on an evening flight, visited my brother Mewthree as well as Riolu, Marie the other Mew and Lucario, we had a nice discussion and then I flew straight back, as I knew you would be mad for me not getting enough sleep so I took my time setting up our breakfast as well as getting for you a bunch of flowers dear." Mewtwo explained.**

Mew flew up surprised and looked deep into Mewtwo's eyes to see if he was lying, his eyes didn't once blink or look away, he was downright being honest with her. Mew then nodded and hugged her husband a bit ashamed.

"**I'm sorry Mewtwo, I had another nightmare, it was about a Pokémon whose husband disappeared every night as well just to be on the other side of the world and to his other mate, both didn't knew about it till one day he brought one mate flowers and he smelt horrible after them, then the other mate knew he was cheating and kicked him out. It made that Pokémon so mad he killed both of his mates as well as himself in the end." Mew said sad.**

"**My, that is a horrible nightmare dear. But it is ok I would have been surprised if you didn't question me about my disappearance." Mewtwo said.**

"**At least you are being honest, can we visit them later on again?" Mew asked her husband.**

"**Sure, there names are Lucario a blue fox, Marie who is another female Mew like you and Riolu is there son. But watch out with him, he doesn't like being woken up at night." Mewtwo reported.**

Mew nodded, both Pokémon finished there breakfast before leaving there cave for a morning stroll through the jungle, as they reached the forest Mew and Mewtwo walked even more careful threw it, for every wild Pokémon could suddenly jump out and attack them, they saw several Pigeotoes ready for an attack, but as they saw the huge Mewtwo they backed off and flew off in fear of their own lives. Mewtwo hung his head down sad, that still all the Pokémon saw him as a cloned monster hurt him inside a lot. He was surprised that Mew loved him with all her heart. Mew noticed his down mood and flew up onto his shoulder before hugging him happy. Mewtwo smiled, at least one Pokémon didn't see him as a clone or a monster. As they came to the cave Mewtwo saw that the other Mew Marie, Lucario and Riolu were all up and even waved to them.

"**Lucario, dad, is that the Mewtwo you talked about?" Riolu asked him excited.**

"**Yes it is…with his own Mew. Hello Mewtwo, Mew welcome to our home. Marie our guests have arrived." Lucario said.**

The second Mew hovered carefully out of the cave, as she saw Mew sitting on Mewtwo's back she stared in awe and surprise at her. Mew on Mewtwo's shoulder was by far a true beauty, Marie thought to herself, she curtsied in front of both before she started talking.

"**This is by far the highest honour I have ever been given Mrs Mew, to meet you in person. How was your trip?" Marie asked her.**

"**There is no need for such formulation, it is as well for me a high honour to know that our race hasn't been whipped out from the Pokémon world, Marie. The trip was very exciting. Can we please be friends of each other? Like our husbands?" Mew asked her.**

"**It would be an honour Mew. Thank you." Marie said.**

Mew hovered down and Marie approached her carefully, as the two were nose to nose they hugged each other and winded each other's tails around one another before giggling happy. Knowing that there race wasn't dying out made the two really happy. Suddenly Marie had an idea.

"**Did you ever visited a concert Mew?" Marie asked her excited.**

"**Um… no not that I can think off. Is it ok if we all go to one Mewtwo?" Mew asked her husband.**

"**Of course." Mewtwo and Lucario said at the same time.**

"**Isn't it cute when they reply at the same time?" Marie asked whiles chuckling.**

Mew had to agree as both girls giggled more as they flew outside of the cave, both Mew and Marie turned themselves into pink house cat's and walked through the forest. Mewtwo turned himself into a white human with a violet suite on and turned Lucario into another human with a blue suit on, both men picked up the two house cat's whiles chuckling.

"**Thank you Mewtwo." Lucario said.**

"**That is ok, do you know a band somewhere?" Mewtwo asked Lucario.**

"**Yes the band Meloettes." Lucario said.**

"**The Meloettes? Piroutte, Radiance and Aria are my best friends from in the forest, oh it will be a great joy to see them again." Mew said happy.**

Mewtwo smiled happy, he never met them jet, but what he knew from Mew was that the Meloettes were 3 coloured creatures that didn't speak, but instead sang non-stop. He thinks it would make him sick if he would have to hear so many songs none stop. He would practically throw up. But he would pull himself together for the sake of his wife. It proved to be a much harder task tracking the Meloettes down as they previously thought, it wasn't the Meloettes fault that they are so shy. As the evening fell they were about to give up as they heard a faint singing. Marie pricked her white ears up and followed the sound. Yes it was definitely Aria, the green Meloette singing to the other 2.

"… _**Thank you for the music, the song's I'm singing…" Aria sang.**_

As she saw the 4 intruders she shut up and looked very scared, Aria quickly sat down on the tree stump and the other two Piroutte and Radiance looked behind them to see what made their friend shut up. As they saw Mew, Marie, Mewtwo and Lucario they understood, it wasn't that the 3 were bad singers, but they were a bit shy when it came to singing in public.

"**Hello Aria, Piroutte and Radiance, it is lovely to see you 3 again." Mew said happy.**

All 3 Meloettes stayed very silent, not wanting to say another word. Mew and Marie were quiet disappointed, but then they remembered that they haven't introduced their families jet, so maybe that will make the Meloettes sing a calming song for them.

"**Meloettes, the larger violet Mew is called Mewtwo, he is my husband now, the white Mew next to me is called Marie and she is the mate and wife of Lucario, the blue fox next to Mewtwo." Mew introduced them.**

Aria, Piroutte and Radiance looked at each other, before the 3 flew a bit up and examined all 4 Pokémon, as they proved to the 3 not to be a threat they nodded, before retuning there music.

"**Is it ok if we sing a song for you 4, as a congratulation to your friendship?" Radiance asked them. **

"**Yes please." Marie said happy.**

The Meloettes nodded, all 4 Pokémon sat down and watched as they set up as well as a song a small light show. Then there song began.

"**All my life I've been waiting**

**For you to bring a fairy tale my way**

**Been living in a fantasy without meaning**

**It's not okay, I don't feel safe**

**I don't feel safe..." sang Radiance.**

"**Left broken empty in despair**

**Want to breathe, can't find air**

**Thought you were sent from up above**

**But you and me never had love**

**So much more I have to say**

**Help me find a way." Sang Piroutte**

"**And I wonder if you know**

**How it really feels**

**To be left outside alone**

**When it's cold out here**

**Well maybe you should know**

**Just how it feels**

**To be left outside alone**

**To be left outside alone..." sang all the Meloettes together.**

"**I tell ya…**

**All my life I've been waiting**

**For you to bring a fairy tale my way**

**Been living in a fantasy without meaning**

**It's not okay, I don't feel safe**

**I need to... pray." Radiance sang.**

"**Why do you play me like a game?**

**Always someone else to blame**

**Careless, helpless little man**

**Someday you might understand**

**There's not much more to say**

**But I hope you find a way." Aria sang next.**

"**Still I wonder if you know**

**How it really feels**

**To be left outside alone**

**When it's cold out here**

**Well maybe you should know**

**Just how it feels**

**To be left outside alone**

**To be left outside alone." All 3 sang at the same time.**

"**I tell ya...**

**All my life I've been waiting**

**For you to bring a fairy tale my way**

**Been living in a fantasy without meaning**

**It's not okay, I don't feel safe**

**I need to pray." Piroutte.**

"**Oh pray." Radiance sang.**

"**Heavenly father" Aria repeated.**

"**Ohh heavenly father" Radiance sang.**

"**Please, save me" Aria sang.**

"**Oh save me" Radiance sang.**

"**And I wonder if you know**

**How it really feels**

**To be left outside alone**

**When it's cold out here**

**Well maybe you should know**

**Just how it feels**

**To be left outside alone**

**To be left outside alone." All 3 sang at the same time.**

"**All my life I've been waiting**

**For you to bring a fairy tale my way**

**Been living in a fantasy without meaning**

**It's not okay, I don't feel safe**

**I need to… pray." Aria finished it off.**

Wow, that was the first word all 4 of the Pokémon could think of, that song truly came from the Meloettes heart. It was a quiet sad song, but the 3 coloured band sang it anyway with a lot of feeling. As they finished the 3 Meloettes gathered around each other, whispered before coming to an agreement.

"**Could we borrow Mew and Marie for a bit please?" Aria asked Mewtwo and Lucario.**

Both of the Pokémon looked at each other confused, before nodding. Mew and Maria walked forward and the Meloettes first turned themselves as well as Mew and Maria invisible, then the 5 talked threw what they wanted to sing, before returning and then floating behind Mewtwo and Lucario.

"**Mew and Marie are going to sing a beautiful song for you Mewtwo and Lucario." Radiance said.**

"**Really thank you Mew and Marie." Lucario and Mewtwo said at the same time.**

The Meloettes placed onto Mew and Marie a spot light for their song to start. The two Pokémon whispered between each other which song they should pick, as they had the one the Meloettes played several instruments for the music.

"**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling**

**Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?**

**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?**

**Is this burning an eternal flame?**

**I believe it's meant to be, darling**

**I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me**

**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming**

**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**

**Say my name, sun shines through the rain**

**A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain**

**I don't want to lose this feeling**

**Say my name, sun shines through the rain**

**A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain**

**I don't want to lose this feeling**

**Close your eyes and give me your hand**

**Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?**

**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming**

**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**

**Is this burning an eternal flame?**

**An eternal flame?**

**Close your eyes and give me your hand**

**Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?**

**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming**

**Or is this burning an eternal flame?" The two Mews finished. **

Mewtwo and Lucario had to whip there tears from their eyes, this song was truly beautiful. Mew gave Mewtwo a hug and then a kiss, then Lucario gave Marie a hug and a kiss to. The 7 Pokémon looked out and saw the sun was about to set again. Mewtwo was about to teleport them back home, but the Meloettes stopped the larger Pokémon from doing so.

"**Now, that is no way of saying good bye, you and Lucario have to sing together the final song before we let you go." Piroutte said strict.**

Radiance and Aria nodded, before setting up the instruments. Mewtwo rolled his eyes annoyed in his head as he thought which song was easy to sing with more meanings behind it then they could think of. Lucario flew up to him and teleported to his mind the song he wanted to sing. Mewtwo listened to the song quietly to himself before agreeing.

"**Ok, if you wish, me and Lucario will then sing: She said. Ok with everybody?" Mewtwo asked.**

"**Fine with me." Lucario said.**

Everybody else nodded to and the Meloettes started the song, Mewtwo and Lucario went into the rhythm of the music before starting the song. The Meloettes were a bit cross with them because they first listened to the instruments once threw before needing a replay to start the song. Finally Mewtwo opened his mouth to start the song.

"**She said I love you boy, I love you soul**

**She said I love you baby, oh, oh, oh, ohhh**

**She said I love you more than words can say**

**She said I love you bayayayayby." Mewtwo started.**

"**So I said, what you saying girl it can't be right**

**How can you be in love with me?**

**We only just met tonight**

**So she said... boy I loved you from the start**

**When I first heard love goes down**

**Something started burning in my heart**

**I said stop this crazy talk**

**And leave right now and close the door**

**She said but I love you boy I love you so**

**She said I love you baby oh oh oh oh**

**She said I love you more than words can say**

**She said I love you bayayayayby (yes you did)." Lucario sang.**

"**So now up in the courts**

**Pleading my case from the witness box**

**Telling the judge and jury **

**the same thing that I said to the cops**

**On the day that I got arrested**

**I'm innocent I contested**

**She just feels rejected**

**Had her heart broken by someone she's obsessed with**

**Cos she likes the sound of my music**

**This makes her a fan of my music**

**That's why love goes down not to lose it**

**Cos she can't separate the man from the music**

**And I'm saying all this in the stand**

**As my girl cries tears from the galleries**

**Got bigger than I ever could have planned**

**Like that song by the Zutons Valerie**

**So the jury don't look like their buying it**

**And its making me nervous**

**And I'm just screw faced like I'm trying it**

**Their eyes fixed on me like a murder's**

**They wanna lock me up**

**And throw away the key**

**They wane send me down**

**Even though I told them she..." Mewtwo sang it perfectly.**

"**She said I love you boy**

**I love your soul**

**She said I love you baby oh oh oh oh (yes you did)**

**She said I love you more than words can say**

**She said I love you bayayayayby." Mewtwo and Lucario sang at the same time.**

**So I said why the hell you got to treat me this way**

**You don't know what love is**

**You wouldn't do this if you did**

**Oh no, no, no, no." Mewtwo and Lucario finished it off.**

As the concert was finished Lucario and Marie flew back home, Mewtwo and Mew bid the Meloettes good bye as well before departing home to. As they got to their cave Mewtwo scooped Mew up in his arms and hugged her smaller body tight to his chest. Mew silently cried in his fur, but it was the last of her tears, Mewtwo licked her clean before both Pokémon decided to go to bed for the night. Mew slept a lot happier, knowing she maybe can give Mewtwo a baby someday, and they just need Mother Nature on their side.

* * *

As the night fell Mew started having a terrible nightmare. It scared her so much she cried threw the howl night, wailing like a baby. Mewtwo woke up shocked at hearing Mew cry so much in her sleep. He gently picked Mew up and hugged her tight to his chest. But Mew's crying didn't stop. She just got worse. So Mewtwo decided to see what made her suddenly so sad. He closed his eyes, placed a finger on Mew's head and teleported himself into Mew's nightmare.

_Mew's nightmare _

_As Mewtwo landed he found himself in a field filled with what he presumed to be flesh of various Pokémon, he stood up and disguisedly hovered above the corpses of Pokémon, to Mewtwo's horror they were all legendary Pokémon killed mercifully and then thrown out like rubbish. He saw the 3 Legendary Birds lying there with their wing's ripped off and around them at least 20 eggs, all smashed and destroyed in their blood, Mewtwo had to cover his mouth to not throw up, so he quickly walked past them, but it just got worse and worse, the Legendary Beasts: Entei, Suicune and even Raikou were butchered. Ho-Oh and Lugia were between a Celebi covered with a poison which has drained them of their lives, Mewtwo quickly flew faster in the dream to see where Mew was, instead of finding Mew he found Kyogre, Groundon being wrapped round a dead Rayquaza, a few miles he found the Regi Trio as he continued through the dream he found all 42 Legendary Pokémon dead, all except for Mew._

"_**Mew… what happened in your dream?" Mewtwo asked her shocked.**_

"_**Mewtwo? What are you doing in such a foul place like this?" Mew asked him confused.**_

"_**I could ask you the same question. What happened?" Mewtwo asked her worried.**_

"_**I was flying around looking for you, until suddenly out of the sky came Mewthree, he had massive claws on his hand and chased after me, he tried to kill me, all the legendary Pokémon sensed my fear and danger, quickly came to help me, but Mewthree sliced all of them up like you see them now, as the last legendary Pokémon fell he just grinned at me wicked before throwing me against the tree and holding me there… then… then…" Mew could barely continue speaking.**_

_Mewtwo took her hand and hugged her, Mew hugged Mewtwo harder as more tears fell out of her eyes. As she cried for a few minutes Mewtwo noticed she was bleeding between her legs, Mewtwo's heart was clamped shut, what did Mewthree do?_

"_**Mewthree killed everybody… then as he saw me he captured me, tied me up, gagged me and then forced himself upon me. I tried to scream with no success, after he forced his penis inside of me I screamed, it was so painful I couldn't move, after 20 painful minuets he got off me and then disgustingly kissed me. He said I will forever be stained with the blood and death of all the Legends." Mew said as she continued to wail sad.**_

"_**Mew… I'm so sorry." Mewtwo said sad.**_

"_**P… please kills me to… so that I can protect them… properly." Mew begged Mewtwo.**_

"_**But Mew… I love you too much…" Mewtwo said as he continued to cry.**_

"_**Please Mewtwo… if you really love me… you would let me go… please. It hurts so much." Mew said sad.**_

_Mewtwo heart brock right threw, but he agreed, with his hand he held Mew around her neck, she opened her eyes one more time before nodding, saying she was ready to go to the afterlife. Mewtwo cried once more before tightening his grip around Mew's neck, then as he saw she turned blue and then lifeless his heart stopped beating. Mew was dead now._

* * *

Mewtwo shot himself quickly out of Mew's dream shocked. He shook Mew carefully to wake her up. Mew's eyes shot open and she screamed at the top of her lungs in fear.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mew screamed she was so scared.**

"**Mew, Mew it is ok, Mew sssssssh, Mew calm down, it was just a dream Mew." Mewtwo tried to calm her down.**

Mew looked left and right scared, she saw that Mewtwo was still there, she was still alive; quickly Mew closed her eyes and checked on all the Pokémon that appeared dead in her dream. But everybody were in their own dream worlds, still alive. Mew let out a sigh of relief, before turning back to Mewtwo.

"**I'm so sorry Mewtwo, it was a terrible nightmare. I only hope it wasn't a sign for something." Mew said worried.**

Mewtwo hugged her, now he knew she needed physical comfort more than anything. So he started with kissing around her body, licking behind her ear, down her neck and then across her chest. Mew gasped this was so sweet of her mate. She had the same challenging feeling and liked as well as kissed Mewtwo back. The two had a wonderful intimidating moment with each other, as they then sensed somebody's presents. Both Pokémon got fully up now and searched for the Pokémon that called them. It was to their surprise, coming from a black ship. Mew looked at Mewtwo confused, he didn't understand it either, both Pokémon flew carefully to the ship and surrounded it interestingly.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Oh? Who has called Mew and Mewtwo? I bet you guy's already know. Will this person or Pokémon be able to help Mew and Mewtwo. Please review. This story I am trying to break my writing word record. So I'm trying to aim for each chapter 10.000 words or there about."**_


End file.
